To Save Him
by I love dance
Summary: ROTJ, Luke, Vader, bit of Han and Leia. Vader's final moment with Luke, rewritten; old fic


**Title:** To Save Him  
**Time Frame:** during ROTJ  
**Characters:** Luke, Vader, a bit of Han and Leia  
**Summary:** Vader/Anakin's final moment with Luke.  
**Disclaimer:** I'm just stopping by for a visit to a galaxy far, far away and borrowing some of George Lucas's characters.

Comments are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Another explosion shook the station, and this time sent Luke stumbling to his knees.

The impact was nearly three times as great with the dead weight of his father to shoulder and it wasn't the first time they'd fallen, but the young Jedi continued the struggle and pushed back to his feet.

"We're almost there," Luke panted, trying to encourage his father. It hurt even to talk and the youth was all but ready to collapse. Another explosion and a few more steps, and Luke found he couldn't get up again.

He stayed on his hands and knees for a moment, muscles trembling from the abuse. It was hard to breathe and he could feel his eyes start to burn in frustrated helplessness. His father's life depended on his ability to get him to a shuttle, and right now he couldn't find the strength to even pick himself back up.

Vader watched his son struggle. _He was small, but strong. And so very brave,_ he thought. _Padme would be proud._ Anakin knew he was dying, and he cherished every moment he had with Luke now. He longed to take him in strong arms and hold him, tell him how very proud he was. But his strength was fading, and each breath was becoming more labored.

He closed his eyes and suddenly felt a smaller pair of hands grip his own. The boy had somehow made it to his feet again, and was struggling to drag the dark lord a few more feet. It was no use.

"Luke." Anakin found his voice, though it wasn't really his own. "…Help me take this mask off."

"But you'll die," came a much younger voice. It was innocent, and somewhat afraid.

"Nothing can stop that now," Vader wheezed. "Just for once, let me look on you-with my own eyes." He would see this boy before he died. No one would begrudge him of that.

Vader saw Luke hesitate and started to wonder what the boy would think when he saw him. He knew he must be an awful sight, and wondered for a second if Luke would reject him. Once the mask was off though, and he looked into the face of his son, the fear disappeared.

There was only love. And acceptance. And the beautiful face of a child.

Vader looked at the boy and loved him. He was his son and he was so very proud. He tried to memorize every detail of Luke's face- the bright blue eyes, the softness of his features, his tenderness and innocence presented so clearly. He could die with the memory of the precious face and be at peace, but before that, there was something else he needed to do.

"Forgive me, Luke."

Luke suddenly felt tears burning his cheeks. He wanted to tell his father that he already had; that he loved him and nothing else mattered and everything was okay- But he couldn't speak. The youth simply nodded, hoping that would be enough.

His father smiled weakly. It was. Vader watched tears trace down Luke's cheeks. He didn't want his child hurting.

"Don't cry, m-my son." He weakly shook his head and smiled sadly.

Luke shook his head too. He couldn't help it. He'd finally found the good man he'd dreamed about as his father, but now he was being torn away. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he save him?

"You already have, Luke." Anakin spoke softly, knowingly. It was if he'd heard the anguished thought.

"You were right," he whispered, a glint of hope in his eyes. "You were right about me." The voice grew even quieter, weaker.

Tears skimmed Luke's cheeks and a small sob escaped his lips.

"Tell your sister, you were right."

Luke was unable to do anything but watch through tears as Anakin's eyes fluttered shut. Vader's weight became increasingly heavy against the youth's hand.

"Father. I won't leave you," Luke struggled to keep him sitting up. "Please don't leave me," he cried. Anakin went completely limp and gradually slumped to the floor.

"Please," Luke's voice was quiet and hitching from crying. Debris fell in the corner of the hangar, but the youth stayed on his knees beside his father. Explosions could be heard all around them and Luke wondered if they were the last two on the station. Then he heard a voice call his name.

"Luke!" The voice was urgent and he recognized it almost immediately as Leia's. _It couldn't be._ He jerked his head in the direction of the sound. "Over here," the youth croaked.

"Where are you, kid?" another voice called. Luke thought he was imagining things but a second later, Han and Leia came into view from behind a wall of debris and rushed towards him hand-in-hand.

In temporary shock, Luke had almost forgotten the urgency of the situation, and the need to get off the station. He quickly grabbed hold of his father's wrist with one hand and on his knees, tried to drag him towards the shuttle.

"What are you doing!?" Leia demanded. "Luke, are you hurt?"

Luke shook his head no weakly, traces of tears still on his face. "Help," he pleaded.

Han grabbed him under the arms and quickly hauled him away from Vader.

"No," Luke protested.

"What do you mean no?! This whole station's gonna blow!"

"I'm not leaving without him." Luke struggled as Han tried to carry him up the ramp. Leia was already up in the cockpit, preparing the ship for flight.

"Don't fight me, kid." Han slapped Luke across the face just enough to stop him from struggling. He was surprised when his hand came away wet.

"Please. Don't leave him," the boy cried.

"We came to save _you_, kid." Han carried him over to a seat and dropped him. Tears were falling freely down Luke's face again.

"I know." Luke looked up at Han. "And I came to save _him_."

Han looked at the boy he'd known for four years, at the tears on his cheeks and the pain in his eyes. He didn't understand why, but the Corellian suddenly found himself sprinting down the ramp and dragging Vader's lifeless form onto the ship.

"Sit down," he ordered Luke, who started to get up. They weren't out of this yet. The ship rocked as it struggled to make its way out of the hangar.

He hated Vader. He didn't do it for him. Who knew what Leia would say? Who knew if they'd even make it out alive?

He did it for Luke, his "little brother". He trusted him- even when the situation made no sense whatsoever.

The small shuttle sped out of the hangar, but not before nearly being pummeled with a large piece of falling debris. As everyone was still catching the breaths they'd been holding, Han felt Luke take hold of his hand.

Han squeezed the hand and put his arm around the youth, content for now that he was safe.

"Thank you." He heard the kid whisper.

* * *

The End!  
Thanks for reading! (hugs!) Comments are welcome and greatly appreciated! 


End file.
